victor_entertainment_incfandomcom-20200214-history
The Action of Victor: The Last City - Part 2
The Action of Victor: The Last City - Part 2 is a action science fiction thriller film released by Victor Hugo Pictures. It is the seventh The Action of Victor series and the sequel to previous 2018's The Action of Victor: The Last City - Part 1. It was directed by Steven Spielberg, story by Allo Velas and John Velazquez and starring Mark Wahlberg, Colin Farrell, Edward Norton, Patrick Wilson, Alec Baldwin, Joseph Gordon-Levitt and finally Adam Baldwin. It is based on the novel of same name by James McNeon The Action of Victor: The Last City - Part 2 ''was released in May 2, 2019 for New York City and May 24, 2019 for woldwide in IMAX, Real D 3D, 4DK and 3D. It has grossed over $2 billion and becoming the second highest-grossing film of 2019. In June 2019, Victor Hugo Pictures announced the Extended Cut will be Rated R for sequences of graphic bloody violence and language thoughout take more 2 hours and 24 minutes too long from upcoming home videos and Netflix than theatrical cut was rated PG-13. Plot TBA......... Cast Mark Wahlberg as Victor Ochoa: a kind of 38 year old,a intelligence of Victor24 Agent. A member of Victor24 from NYC. A suit motorcycle V45 symbol for Victor and everyone and legend of motorcycle, suit, helmet, knife and gun. Colin Farrell as Cristian Mendoza: Victor's uncle, a kind of 52 year old and member of Victor24 and such as Intelligence of Victor24 Agent. Edward Norton as Eduardo "Lalo" Mendoza: Victor's partnership, a member of Victor24 and legend of gun. Patrick Wilson as Rodolfo "Rudy" Mendoza: Victor's brother, a member of Victor24 and a kind of 31 year old and legend of knife. Alec Baldwin as Heriberto Castros: Cristian's friendship, a member of Victor24. Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Jose Maria "Chema" Mendoza: Lalo's son and Rudy's partner a kind of 29 year old and member of Victor24. Adam Baldwin as Fito: Victor's partnership and member of Victor24. Reid Scott as King Brine: Victor's enemy and destroy New York City including Victor24 city. Production Music Marketing Release '''Theatrical' The Action of Victor: The Last City - Part 2 had release in New York premiere from early May 2019 and woldwide in May 24, 2019. It has part of Latin American and Europe released in May 22, 2019 and India released in May 23, 2019 by Victor Star Studios (distribute the india rights) in IMAX, Real D 3D, 4DX and 3D. Home media The Action of Victor: The Last City - Part 2 will stream exclusively on VictorPlay & Netflix (which the Extended cut was Rated R) starting September 2019 Extended Cut (R-rated) Future The Legend of Victor In May 2019, Victor Hugo Pictures and Juan Pictures announced the movie was Sequel and Spin-off released in May 2021 with Mark Wahlberg reprising the character as Victor Ochoa. Peter Berg, Allo Velas, John Velazquez, Billy Hank and Mark Wahlberg rote the script and Berg directed. The filming will start in July 25, 2019 first took place at Cancun, Mexico but delayed due to Mark Wahlberg focus in Infinite (2020 film) filming. The Legend of Victor should redo a filming in 2020. Spin-off